GTI for Go To Indonesia
by Silvia Rubedo
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!Shinigami kita sudah sampai di Jakarta!Mereka menginap di sebuah hotel yang angker!Arwah hotel tersebut meminta bantuan mereka!Apa mereka mau menolongnya?Hitsugaya menghilang!Siapa yang menculik Hitsugaya dan apa alasannya?RnR please?
1. Emergency Meeting!

Author:"Setelah fic pertama saya hancur karena missword,saya akan berusaha agar fic kedua saya tidak seperti fic pertama saya."

Hitsugaya:"Sebenernya,elo mo curhat apa mo bikin fanfic sih?!"

Author:"Dua-duanya kali ya?"

Hitsugaya:"Terserah deh."

Author dan Hitsugaya:"Please read and review!"

##########################################################################

**GTI for Go To Indonesia**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan kopiko,Silverqueen,dan kitkat

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,garing,OOC,de el el

Jam 6 pagi,itu adalah jam dimana hampir semua divisi sangat tenang. Hanya 'HAMPIR'lho… 'HAMPIR',berarti bukan seluruhnya kan'?Yang jawab 'HAMPIR'itu berarti seluruhnya,mohon yang menjawab seperti itu segera belajar ke taman kanak-kanak yaaa….

Back to story

Hanya divisi paling gak normal*Author dibantai sama semua shinigami divisi 11*yang jam 6 pagi sudah ribut-ribut 'main'kendo. Sampai seluruh divisi benar-benar ribut karena…

"Harap semua Taichou untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat jika tak ingin saya panggang,SECEPATNYA!"Teriak SoutaichoU lewat jigokuchou. Alhasil,semua Taichou langsung ngibrit ke ruang rapat. Ada yang ngerjain _paperwork_ lah,ada yang lagi makan lah,ada yang lagi 'main'kendo lah,ada yang lagi mandi lah,ada yang lagi tidur lah,ada yang lagi nyuci lah,bahkan ada yang lagi boker.

**RUANG RAPAT**

Semua Taichou sudah berkumpul dengan semua Taichou dalam posisi berdiri,_except _Soutaichou. Soutaichou kok tega ya?Yang lainnya diri,dia malah duduk. Bangkunya buat saya aja Soutaichou,biar impas plus buat ngetik GTI. Soalnya punggung saya sakit sih…

Back to story

"Duuuhhh…Soutaichou tidur apa enggak sih?!_Paperwork_ gue udah menggunung nih..."kata Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Siiiiaaaalllll!Baru juga gue mau mandi!Dasar kakek kampret!"rutuk Byakuya dalem ati. Ya jelaslah dia rutuk tuh kakek peyot bangkotan*Author dipanggang Ryuujin Jakka*karena Byakuya datang ke rapat hanya make handuk baju warna hitam dan haori doang. Tanpa alas kaki,tanpa zanpakutou,tanpa hakama,dan tanpa genteng putih yang biasanya _stand by _di kepalanya.

"Duuuhhh…. baru juga gue mo makan. Gue harap steak faforit gue gak dimakan sama Gorou"kata Komamura dalem ati dengan harap-harap cemas.

**DI KANTOR DIVISI 7**

"Wah,kebetulan nih,ada steak!Kayaknya enak banget deh!Mumpung laperrr."sorak Testuzaemon kesenengan ngeliat ada steak sapi porsi besar yang masih panas dan wangi di meja Komamura. Duuuhhh… Testuzaemon,mending low jangan deh coba-coba deketin steak tersebut jika low gak mau jadi keripik a.k.a diinjek-injek sama bankainya Komamura. Sayangnya,Testuzaemon tak menghiraukan peringatan Author sehingga dia langsung menyerbu steak tersebut tanpa sisa. Sayang sekali Komamura,yang ngabisin steak faforit low bukanlah Gorou,tapi wakilmu sendiri!Hanya 1kata dari Author untukmu Komamura,

KASIHAN….

**BACK TO RUANG RAPAT**

"Cih,kakek kampret!Gara-gara low gue jadi kalah 'main' kendo tadi!"rutuk Kenpanci*Author dibantai sama Kenpachi*ups,maksudnya Kenpachi dalem ati. Duuuhhh…permainannya gak bermutu banget sih low?Mending low main bola bekel aja deh ketimbang main kendo. Lho,bukannya main bola bekel lebih gak bermutu ya ketimbang main kendo?Sudahlah,Author juga bingung.

BACK TO STORY

Sedangkan Kyoraku,dia sudah mengangguk-angguk karena ngantuk saking lamanya Soutaichou nungguin sesuatu di rapat tersebut. Kyoraku tetap mengangguk-angguk karena mengantuk sampai…

"KYORAKU TAICHOU!JIKA ELO KAGAK BANGUN JUGA,GUE PANGGANG LOW!"teriak Soutaichou yang membuat Kyoraku jadi kaget plus bangun. Semua Taichou yang ada di situ _except_ Kenpachi jadi kaget plus ngeri karena mereka,bahkan Author,kepanasan karena suhu mulai meningkat.

"Eeehhh…i-i-iya Yama-jii…"kata Kyouraku tergagap ngikutin komedian faforit Author. Suhu kembali normal,thanks untuk kipas angin yang telah Author sediakan di ruang rapat plus Soutaichou yang kembali tenang.

"Hhhhh…..baru juga gue mo tidur,dasar Yama-jii."kata Kyoraku dalem ati dengan mata 10 watt.

Sabar Kyoraku,sabar… Author juga ngantuk,tapi Author udah gak ngantuk lagi karena makan permen ko*iko!Kalo elo mau,ntar Author bawain deh permen ko*ikonya 1 biji. Author pelit ya?Soalnya Author lagi bokek nih… Tapi kok,Author malah promosi ya?Ya sudah,mending kembali lagi ke alur ceritanya,nanti malah melenceng lagi.

BACK TO STORY

"Untung aja tadi gue nyucinya dah selesai,coba kalo belom,bias berabe nanti."kata Soi Fon dalem ati. Author sengaja nyuruh Soi Fon nyuci baju Author yang udah menggunung,Soi Fon kan'lincah an cepet,jadi Author suruh Soi Fon nyuci baju Author.

"Untung gue udah bokernya,kalo gak,paling tu kloset udah gue bawa-bawa dah!"kata Mayuri dalem ati sambil ngutuk Soutaichou. Tenang catur,tenang…nanti cepet tua lho!Nih,Author kasih kamu coklat Si*verqueen sama k*t k*t 1 biji. Soalnya lagi bokek sih,lagian kan' tadi Author ngasih kyoraku permen K*iko 1 biji,kalo low mau, beli aja sendiri.

Semua Taichou yang ada di situ terkejut karena….

BRAAAAKKKK!*suara pintu didobrak*

"Semuanya udah siap?"Tanya seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah….GUE!

"Ayam-ayam-eh-ayam!"kata semua Taichou_ except_ Kenpachi, Unohana,Hitsugaya,dan _of course _Soutaichou."Duuuhhhh…kalian pangkatnya Taichou kok ya kaget!Aku kan' cuma dobrak pintu!"kata Author dengan logat jawa."Elo tau sopan santun gak sih?!Kalo mau bertamu,ketok dulu pintunya napa!"kata Komamura sambil mengirim _deathglare _ke Author.

"_deathglare _elo gak bakal mempan ke gue!Muke low tuh imut-imut bagi gue. Kalo low ngirim _deathglare_ ke gue,muke low malah nambah imut. Ngerti?"kata Author pake toa hasil minjem dari Urahara.

Komamura tetap ngirim _deathglare _ke Author. Author hanya cuek bebek."Nah,akhirnya elo datang juga!"kata Soutaichou dengan senyuman yang menghiasi muka peyotnya*Author dipanggang Ryuujin Jakka*.

" udah bilangin belom?"Tanya Author dengan muka heran."Bilangin apa ya?"Tanya Soutaichou dengan tampang heran."Bilangin ke semua Taichou lah!"kata Author dengan tampang sewot.

"Tentang apa?"Tanya Soutaichou dengan tampang heran. Wah,kayaknya Soutaichou gak konek nih… Ternyata,Soutaichou telmi ya!

"BILANGIN TENTANG LIBURAN GOTEI 13 LAH!"teriak Author pake toa dideket telinganya Soutaichou. Budek-budek dah tuh kakek.

"Ooohhh…Liburan ya?"kata Soutaichou sambil mengangguk."Liburan apa ya?"Tanya Soutaichou gak konek.

Author langsung ngirim _deathglare _ke Souataichou."TENTANG LIBURAN GOTEI 13 KE INDONESIA,KAKEK TELMI!"teriak Author dideket telinganya Soutaichou. Masih tetep pake toa.

"Ooohhh,gotei 13 ke Indonesia…Indonesia itu dimana ya?"Tanya Soutaichou dengan gaya telmi. Habis sudah kesabaran Author.

"Indonesia berada di benua Asia,lebih tepatnya Asia Tenggara. Indonesia merupakan Negara dengan sistem pemerintahan republik,dan merdeka pada tanggal 17 Agustus tahun 1945. Merupakan Negara yang kaya akan suku dan budaya. Negara yang berada tepat di garis katulis….BUSET!TEPAT DI GARIS KATULISTIWA!Mati gue!"teriak Hitsugaya saat membaca buku IPS Author."Lho,kok lo mati di Indonesia?Elo kan emang dah mati!"kata Mayuri gak konek."Kalo tepat di garis katulistiwa kan'panas!Gue kan' benci panas,catur!"umpat Hitsugaya dengan sewot. Mayuri hanya cuek bebek. "17 Agustus ya?Indonesia bulan ulang tahunnya sama kayak gue dong!Gue juga agustus."kata Komamura sambil melihat langit-langit ruangan dengan senyum khasnya. Author langsung motret Komamura dengan kamera yang didapat entah darimana.

"Ah iya,gue lupa!Semua Taichou,besok kita akan ke Indonesia. Kita berangkat jam 5 pagi ya!"kata Author memberi pengumuman. Semua Taichou mengangguk.

"Gue juga bawa Rukia sama stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren sama si baboon. Rapat ini,SELESAI!"komando Author."Jadi,kita rapat darurat Cuma untuk liburan ke Indonesia doang?!"protes Hitsugaya.

"Iya,emang napa?Lo gak mau ikut?"Tanya Author.

"GUE GAK MAU IKUT!"bentak Hitsugaya.

"ck ck ck,sayang sekali. Padahal,di sono gue mau ngajak elo ke kebun semangka juga lho…"rayu Author. Hitsugaya terbelalak kaget.

"Se-semangka?"kata Hitsugaya yang kaget." napa?Ikut yuk!Gue juga suka semangka soalnya."kata Author. Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,semuanya BUBAR!"titah Soutaichou. Semua taichou langsung ke kantor masing. Sedangkan Author kembali kerumahnya.

"Matsumoto!Kerjain _paperwork _nista itu kalo lo gak mau gue jadiin es serut!"teriak Hitsugaya .

"Mandi aahhh…"kata Byakuya yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandinya.

"TESTUZAEMON!SINI LO!BERANI BANGET LO NGABISIN STEAK GUE GAK BILANG-BILANG!GUE JADIIN ELO KERIPIK BARU TAU RASA LOW!"teriak Komamura sambil ngejar wakilnya. Testuzaemon bakal jadi keripik dah sama Taichounya. Lagian sih,kagak dengerin omongan Author.

"Ichigo,main kendo ama gue yuk!"ajak Kenpachi. Ichigo yang lagi jalan-jalan di soulsociety langsung ngacir."Lo mau main kejar-kejaran ya?Gue juga ikutan dong!"kata Kenpachi yang langsung tancep gas. Kenpachi,sejak kapan low ketularan virus bermain-nya Yachiru?

"Grooookkk…zzzzzzz"Kyoraku malah tidur di koridor ruang rapat.

"Soi fon,cuciin baju gue dong!"titah Author. Soi fon langsung tancep gas.

"Aduh, perut gue sakit. Boker dulu ah!"kata Mayuri yang kemudian langsung tancep gas ke toilet terdekat.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author:"Yap,selesai juga fic kedua saya*ditabok readers*,maksudnya chapter pertama selesai. Saya harap fic ini gak kayak yang dulu. AMIIIN. Pengen tahu selanjutnya?Silahkan menunggu dan klik yang Hijau ini!Selamat menunggu!"


	2. The Reaction!

Author:"Yap,selamat datang di GTI chapter 2!Nama chapter ini adalah'the Reaction'!Enjoy it!"

Komamura:"Alah,pake bahasa inggris segala!Mentang-mentang jago bahasa inggris!"

Author:"Bodo. Oh ya,reaksi yang diperlihatkan hanya shinigami-shinigami yang ke Indonesia doang. Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca ya!"

**GTI for Go To Indonesia**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan Giant,Cadbury,es krim Walls,dan Kit Kat

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,de el el

Mari kita lihat reaksi semua shinigami yang jalan-jalan ke Indonesia!Semua readers,bersiaplah!

Ready…

Set…

Go!

**Divisi 1**(Yay,ada kakek peyot bangkotan!*Author dipanggang Ryuujin Jakka*)

"Sasakibe,gue mo ke sebuah Negara bernama INDONESIA ya!Semua _paperwork_ itu elu yang ngerjain ya!Bantuin gue dong!"titah Soutaichou sambil mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawa. Nih kakek manja amat sih!

"Baik,Yamamoto-dono. Kapan berangkatnya?"Tanya Sasakibe sambil membantu Soutaichou mengemas barang-barang."Besok,jam 5 pagi."kata Soutaichou singkat,padat dan jelas.

"Siapa aja yang ke sono?"Tanya Sasakibe sambil menyeka keringat."Gue,Soi fon,Unohana,Byakuya,Komamura,Sunshui,cucuku,Kenpachi,Mayuri,Ukitake,Rukia,Stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren,Baboon,dan si Author"kata Soutaichou sedetail mungkin. Soutaichou,Kalo mendetail,berarti nama saya juga disebut dong!

"Oh,begitu…"kata Sasakibe tenang."Gue boleh ikut gak,Yamamoto-dono?"Tanya Sasakibe.

"Gak."kata Sotaichou singkat,padat,dan jelas.

"Ayolah…"rayu Sasakibe.

"Enggak…"kata Soutaichou tenang.

"Aaaaahhhh… Ayolah…"rengek Sasakibe manja(Hoooeeekkkkk!*digebuk Sasakibe*).

"GAK!TITIK GAK ADA KOMA!"bentak Soutichou. Sasakibe langsung diam.

_'Yahhh… gue gak ikut. Nasib.'_kata Sasakibe dalam hati. Tenang Sasakibe,gue aja jarang jalan-jalan. Paling kalo jalan-jalan,gue bakal ke G*ant buat beli coklat Ca*bury,es krim Wa*ls rasa cokelat dan vanilla dengan butiran coklat faforit gue,beli nori gepeng rasa pedas,beli K*t K*t,beli cookies,sama beli permen kapas kalo sempet.

"Yaudah."kata Sasakibe pada akhirnya dengan lesu.

**Divisi 2**(Yay,ada yang gendut!*Author dibantai Omaeda*)

"Taichou,Taichou mau kemana?AKU IKUT DONG!"teriak Omaeda _very very_ kenceng. Saking kencengnya,Soi Fon yang berada di dekatnya langsung budek seketika.

"BERISIK,BEGO!Gue mau jalan-jalan ke Indonesia. Dan elu gak boleh ikut!Ingat,ELU GAK BOLEH IKUT!"kata Soi Fon sewot.

"Hueeee…Taichou jahat!Masa' aku gak boleh ikut."rengek Omaeda mirip anak kecil. Omaeda-Omaeda,elu umurnya berapa sih?Elu juga porsi makannya berapa?Kayak gue dong!Gue makannya banyak,ngemil banyak,tapi gue tetep aja kerempeng gini. Gue minta lemak elu dong!

"Bodo. Emang gue pikirin. Setidaknya,di sono gue bakal _say goodbye to you!_"kata Soi Fon yang emang udah lama gerah deket-deket Omaeda. Gue aja gerah deket-deket Omaeda padahal baru 1 detik,apalagi elu,Soi Fon.

"Lebih baik elu bantuin gue ngemas barang-barang daripada elu bawel kayak orang gila,Omaeda."kata Soi Fon sambil mengemas barang-barang. Omaeda langsung cemberut.

"Huh,aku gak mau ngebantuin Taichou kalo Taichou gak memperbolehkan aku ikut!"rengek Omaeda."DIAM!"bentak Soi Fon,tapi Omaeda ngacangin Soi Fon. Kacang murah kacang murah kacang murah…

"Iya deh,elu boleh ikut."kata Soi Fon akhirnya."Yay!Ikut ke Indonesia kan?"Tanya Omaeda memastikan."Iya,tapi Cuma nganterin gue sampe tempat ngumpul doang."kata Soi Fon datar.

HENING…

HENING…

HENING…

"AKU GAK MAU BANTUIN TAICHOU!"

**Divisi 4**(Yay,eh?)

"Isane,bantuin gue dong."pinta Unohana,Isane menurut."Bantuin apa,Taichou?"Tanya Isane."Nih,bantuin gue ngemas barang."kata Unohana,Isane mengangguk.

"Taichou,Taichou mau kemana?"Tanya Isane sambil membantu Unohana mengemas barang-barang."Ke Indonesia,bareng anggota Gotei 13,Rukia,Stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren,sama si Baboon."kata Unohana datar. Woi!Gue mana?!Gue kan Author!

"Oh ya,si Author juga ikut."lanjut Unohana. Nah,gitu dong!"Eeerrrr,kalo yang Baboon saya tahu,tapi yang Stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren itu sapa?"Tanya Isane."Gue gak tau. Tanya aja sama Author."kata Unohana sambil nunjuk Author.

"Nanya apa?"Tanya Author."Anoo… Stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren itu sapa?"Tanya Isane sedikit malu."Ichigo."jawab Author singkat,padat,dan jelas."Oooohhh… gitu. Thanks ya!"kata Isane. Author hanya mengangguk.

"Makasih ya,Isane,karena telah membantu gue."kata Unohana."Sama-sama."kata Isane malu.

**Divisi 6**(Yay,ada monyet ilang!*Author digorok Renji*)

"Woi Baboon,bantuin gue dong!"titah Byakuya sewot."Nanti dong,Taichou!Gue kan' lagi beresin barang-barang juga!"tolak Renji sambil memasukkan sesuatu berwarna kuning ke koper."Bantuin gue napa!Lagian,elu ngapain sih kayaknya repot gitu?!"kata Byakuya sewot. Renji hanya terdiam sambil berusaha memasukkan benda kuning tersebut ke koper. Byakuya jadi kesal karena dikacangin sama wakilnya sendiri.

"RENJI!GUE TANYA ELU LAGI NGAPAIN SIH?!"bentak Byakuya sambil nyamperin Renji. Renji jadi kaget. Dan,mari kita lihat apa yang Renji lakukan. Countdown dimulai.

3…

2…

1…

DIA SEDANG MEMASUKKAN 2 SISIR PISANG KE KOPER!

"Renji-Renji…IQ elu berapa sih?Dimana-mana orang bawa pisang 2 sisir ya ditenteng,bukan dimasukkin ke koper,baboon!"kata Byakuya sambil menjitak Renji dengan keras. Renji mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi Taichou,itu kan' namanya kreatif!"kata Renji sambil mengusap kepalanya. Byakuya hanya menggeleng karena kebodohan wakilnya."Kreatif mbah'mu!Nanti orang-orang di Indonesia pada ngira kalo elu udah stress,Baboon!"kata Byakuya kesal sekaligus sedih. Kesal,karena kebodohan wakilnya,sedih,karena 1 sisir pisang jatah dia untuk minggu ini bakal diabisin sama wakilnya. Nasib!

"Siniin pisang jatah gue,baboon!"kata Byakuya sambil merebut 1 sisir pisang yang Renji simpan di koper."Gak mau!"kata Renji sambil merebut balik pisang-pisang tersebut.

"Siniin gak!?"

"Gak mau!"

"SINIIN!"

"GAK MAU!"

Perebutan 1 sisir pisang tersebut berlanjut hingga mereka ketiduran. Oh tidak,saya rasa,bakal terjadi sampai ke mimpi-mimpi.

"SINIIN GAK?!"

"GAK MAU!"

"SINIIN!"

"GAK MAU!"

Oke,mari kita lewatkan acara tarik pisang untuk tujuhbelasan(?) ini. Lanjuuut…

**Divisi 7**(Yay,ada chara faforit gue!)

"Testuzaemon,gue mo ke Indonesia. Jaga diri baik-baik ya!"kata Komamura sambil mengemas barang-barang. Iba hanya mengangguk."Woi,jangan Cuma mengangguk doang dong!Bantuin gue nih!"pinta Komamura sambil menengok kearah wakilnya. Iba menurut.

"Emang,Taichou mau kemana?Saya ikut ya?please…"pinta Iba dengan puppy eyes*Author ngebogem Iba*. Komamura hanya terdiam sambil mengemas barang-barang."Ayolah…"rengek Iba sambil membantu Taichounya mengemas barang-barang.

"Elu yakin mau ikut?."kata Komamura sambil menengok ke arah wakilnya. Iba memberikan senyuman lebar yang berisi yakin-dong. Komamura berusaha berpikir agar Iba tak jadi ikut.

_'Duuuuhhh…gimana ini?Tenken,bantuin gue dong!'_kata Komamura di _Inner world-_nya.'_sorry Jin,gue gak bisa bantu.'_kata Tenken di _inner world-_nya Komamura.'_Nama gue Sajin,bukan Jin,Tenken!Emangnya gue jin iprit?!'_omel Komamura. Tenken hanya tertawa.'_Au ah!Capek gue ngomong ama lu!'_kata Komamura.

_'AHA!'_kata Komamura dalam hati."Testuzaemon,elu yakin mau ikut?"Tanya Komamura memastikan. Iba mengangguk."Oke deh,elu boleh ikut. Gue jalan-jalannya ke WC lho."kata Komamura. Iba langsung cemberut.

Komamura tersenyum penuh kemenangan._'Hehe…rasain.'_

"Errrr…gak jadi deh."

**Divisi 8**(Oh no…)

"Nanao-chan,bantuin gue dong say!"pinta Kyoraku manja(Hoooeeekkkk!). Nanao hanya cemberut."Ayolah…"pinta Kyoraku manja(Hoooooeeeeekkkk!). Nanao mendesah.

"Bantuin apa,Taichou?"Tanya Nanao judes."Nih,bantuin gue mengemas barang-barang. Soalnya gue mau jalan-jalan,dan ketemu cewek cantik…"kata Kyoraku sambil membayangkan ada banyak cewek cantik nan seksi didepannya. Tiba-tiba…

PRAAAANGGG!*suara penggorengan*

Kyoraku koid. Nanao segera mengantar Taichounya ke divisi 4._'Gimana ya…nasib si Author kalo jalan-jalan bareng orang macam Taichou?'kata_ Nanao dalam hati. Tenang Nanao,kalo Kyoraku nge'gitu'in saya,saya bakal melempar penggorengan kearah Kyoraku. Yap,itulah pelajaran bagi chara yang seperti itu.

**Divisi 10***Semua hitsuFC langsung teriak*

"Matsumoto,tolong bantuin gue mengemas barang-barang dong!"kata Hitsugaya sambil memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke koper."Taichou mau kemana?"Tanya Matsumoto."Ke Indonesia,elu gak boleh ikut pokoknya!"kata Hitsugaya judes. Yap,saya setuju,Hitsugaya!

"Aku ikut dong Taichou!"kata Matsumoto gembira. Waduh,gawat!"Kalo elu mau ikut,bilang ke Author. Dia yang ngadain."kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Author yang lagi ngetik GTI."Author,Gue boleh…""Gak!"sambar Author. Matsumoto langsung sedih,Author gak tega.

"Iye deh,elu boleh ikut. Tapi disana gak boleh minum minuman keras seperti sake. Kalo elu minum sake,elu bisa didenda lho…"kata Author memperingatkan."Kok?"Tanya Matsumoto gak percaya."Soalnya,masyarakatnya mayoritas islam. Agama islam melarang kita untuk minum minuman keras. Haram hukumnya."ceramah Author. Oke,saya dijuluki 'ustadzah'oleh teman-teman saya karena saya suka berceramah.

"Yahh…kalo gitu,gak jadi deh."kata Matsumoto sambil membantu Taichounya mengemas barang-barang."Nah,gitu dong!Selama gue di Indonesia,elu yang ngerjain semua _paperwork_ itu ya!"kata Hitsugaya. Matsumoto menggeleng.

"EHEM!Kayaknya ada yang mau dilemparin penggorengan nih…"kata Author sambil tersenyum licik. Hitsugaya juga memasang senyum licik. Mau tak mau,Matsumoto akhirnya mengangguk."Thanks ya!"kata Hitsugaya. Author hanya mengangguk.

**Divisi 11**(Nooooooooooooooooo!)

"Botak,Banci,bantuin gue dong!"kata Kenpachi sambil mengemas barang-barang. Si botak dan si banci menurut."Ken-chan,aku ikut dong!"kata Yachiru dengan senang._'Gawat!'_kata Kenpachi dalam hati.

"Ayolah,Ken-chan…"pinta Yachiru dengan puppy eyes. Oow,sepertinya jika Yachiru ikut,Author bakal kewalahan."Bilang sama Author."kata Kenpachi sambil menunjuk kearah Author. Oh no…

"I-iya deh,Yachiru boleh ikut. Saya ikhlas lahir batin."kata Author. Padahal,saya gak ikhlas lahir batin kalo Yachiru ikut."Yay!Aku boleh ikut!"teriak Yachiru gembira. Si Botak sama Si Banci iri. Oke,peserta GTI nambah 1,yakni Yachiru.

**Divisi 12**(Oh tidak…)

"Nemu,bantuin gue ngemas barang-barang dong…"pinta Mayuri ke wakilnya. wakilnya hanya mengangguk. Oke,lewatkan divisi yang ini. Saya gak mau jadi kelinci percobaannya Mayuri.

**Divisi 13**(My lovely Uki-chan!)

"Sentaro,Kiyone,bantuin gue mengemas barang-barang dong!"Kata Ukitake. Sentaro dan Kiyone menurut. Rukia juga mengemas barang-barang.'_Asyik…ada Ichigo nih…mayan.'_kata Rukia dalam hati sambil tersenyum. Woi,di fanfic ini gak ada yang namanya pairing,Rukia!

"Taichou,mau kami anterin gak sampai ke tempat berkumpul nanti?"Tanya Kiyone dan Kotetsu."Tenang aja,Uki-chan gak bakal kenapa-kenapa di sono."kata Author."Oh,makasih ya Author."kata Ukitake. Author hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

**Rumah Stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren a.k.a Ichigo**

"IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIGOOOO!"teriak seseorang yang familiar."BERSISIK,AYAH!Lebih baik ayah membantu aku mengemas barang-barang ketimbang ayah berteriak gak jelas!"kata Ichigo kesal. Ishin segera membantu anaknya mengemas barang-barang."Ichigo,kau mau kemana?"Tanya Ishin sambil membantu anaknya mengemas barang-barang."Ke Indonesia. Berangkatnya besok,jam 5. sebaiknya Ayah membangunkanku jam 4 dengan cara ayah yang biasa."kata Ichigo."OK!"kata Ishin."Ichigo,sebaiknya disono kau selalu waspada."kata Ishin memperingatkan. Ichigo hanya menjawab dengan "hm"doang.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author:"Oke,akhirnya chapter 2 update!Maaf ya kalo garing!"

Rukia:"Gue gak sabar untuk berpacaran dengan Ichigo disono…"

Author:"Gak ada yang namanya 'berpacaran'di kamusku,Rukia."

Rukia:"Oh,begitu. Sorry."

Author:"Oh ya,jangan lupa untuk klik yang hijau ini ya!Karena updatenya tepat pada hari Imlek,kami mengucapkan…"

All chara Bleach&Author:"GONG XI FAT COI!"


	3. Time To Go!

Author:"Welcome to GTI chapter 3!Judulnya adalah'Time To Go!'!"

Yachiru:"Yay!Indonesia, WE'RE COMING!"

Author:"Waduh,gawat!Ada iblis pink!"

Yachiru:"Makanan manis,I'M COMING!"

Author:"Yachiru,sebaiknya kamu gak usah ikut ya!"

Kenpachi:"Kan' tadi elu bilang ikhlas kalo Yachiru ikut?Wah,elu gak konsisten nih!"

Author:"Eeeerrrrrr… iye deh. Saya ikhlas tapi enggak ikhlas."

Kenpachi:"ITU MAH SAMA AJA ELU GAK IKHLAS!"

Author:"Hehe… up to you lah!"

Author,Kenpachi&Yachiru:"RnR pliss?"

**GTI for Go To Indonesia**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,de el el

**Esok harinya,pukul 04.30 di ruang rapat**

"Aduuuuhhhh…. yang laennya pada kemana sih!Lama amat!"gerutu Author."Hey author!Sorry kalo telat!"Kata Ichigo sambil melambaikan tangan. Dibelakangnya terdapat para shinigami yang jadi peserta GTI.

"Eh,elu Author bukan?"Tanya Ichigo gak percaya."Dia memang Author. Si Author kan' cadel,jadi kita bisa bedain mana Author mana orang lain"kata Komamura sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Yap,100 untuk Koma-chan!Koma-chan hebat deh!"puji Author. Komamura hanya mengangguk kecil,padahal dalamnya…

_'Yes!Author muji gue!PRIKITIEW!'_

"Oh ya,nih,aku dah siapin gigai,jam special,dan pakaian special kalian. Silahkan!"kata Author sambil membagikan jam tangan digital,baju dan celana yang mirip dengan pakaian shinigami ke para shinigami,dan haori ke para Taichou. Sementara gigai ditaruh di lantai.

"Itu bukan jam biasa lho… Itu adalah jam yang dilengkapi navigasi. Tinggal tekan tombol yang ada di sebelah kanan jam,dan taraaaa…."kata Author sambil menunjukkan jam special tersebut.

"Wuih,gile cuy!Ini mah MODERN BANGET!"kata Renji yang terkagum-kagum. Si Ichigo malah ngakak."Gyahaha,elu gak gaul Nji!GAK GAUL!"kata Ichigo sambil cekikikan."BODO!SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG!"kata Renji emosi.

"Author,kok elu buat jam tangan yang ada navigasinya sih?Kan tinggal liat peta kalo tersesat."kata Hitsugaya heran. Author hanya menunjuk ke arah Kenpachi dan Yachiru yang asyik nangkring di pundak Kenpachi. Hitsugaya yang jenius langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Maksudnya apaan,Author?"Tanya Renji dan Ichigo bingung. Sedangkan Kenpachi dan Yachiru yang ditunjuk Author Cuma cuek bebek.

"Mereka berdua kan buta arah,jadi,gue buatin deh tuh jam tangan. Soalnya gue gak mau kalo ada yang terpisah,kecuali seizin gue. Begitu…"kata Author menjelaskan. Renji dan Ichigo mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Woi Author,disono ada Hollow gak?Soalnya gue belom pemanasan sih…"kata Kenpachi sambil mengunyah harum manis berwarna hijau yang lumayan besar,dengan Yachiru yang berada di sebelah Kenpachi yang sedang asyik memakan harum manis tersebut. Wah,Kenpachi makan harum manis gak bagi-bagi nih…

"Disono gak ada Hollow kok. Di kota Karakura juga gak ada Hollow kok. Percayalah…"kata Author berusaha meyakinkan."Hmmm… kok bisa?"Tanya Soutaichou bingung.

"Hehe… soalnya si Aizen,Gin,sama si Tousen gue sogok."kata Author sambil nyengir."Lha,gimana caranya?"Tanya Soutaichou gak nyangka."Gue kasih mereka bertiga kostum."kata Author singkat,padat,dan jelas.

**DI LAS NOCHES**

"Wah,kostum yang dikasih Author bagus banget yah!"kata Gin setelah memakai kostum berbentuk rubah."Tapi kok,kita gak boleh nyerang dunia manusia pake Hollow,Aizen?"Tanya Gin heran. Aizen hanya terdiam sambil mencari sesuatu.

"Gin,elu liat kostum superman gue yang dikasih Author gak?"Tanya Aizen sambil menengok ke arah Gin. Gin hanya menggeleng."Gin,si Tousen mana?"Tanya Aizen. Gin hanya menggeleng.

"Everyone,bagaimana dengan kostum gue?Bagus kan!"kata Tousen yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aizen dan Gin jadi kaget.

"WOI!ITU KAN KOSTUM GUE!NGAPAIN LU MAKE KOSTUM GUE!?ELU KAN PUNYA SENDIRI!"teriak Aizen penuh E-M-O-S-I."Hmmm…kayaknya ini bukan superman deh,tapi superbuta!"kata Gin sambil ngakak."Diem lu!"bentak Aizen. Gin terdiam.

"Lha,ini kan kostum gue bro!Bagus kan?"pamer Tousen."ITU KOSTUM GUE,BEGO!YANG INI BARU KOSTUM LU!"teriak Aizen sambil melempar kostum si Buta dari gua hantu. Tousen langsung menangkap kostum tersebut dan memeriksanya.

"Wah,iya. Ini kostum gue. Hehe..."kata Tousen sambil berpose 'peace'. Kemarahan Aizen mereda."Bye,gue mo ganti baju dulu!"kata Tousen dengan alay bin lebay. Aizen dan Gin langsung muntah ditempat.

**BACK TO RUANG RAPAT**

"Lha,emang mereka bertiga mau nerima tuh kostum?"Tanya Ichigo penuh tanda Tanya."Hehe,iya."kata Author nyengir."Mereka bertiga pake kostum apa aja?"Tanya Soutaichou dengan bersemangat. Saking bersemangatnya,Author jadi kepanasan karena Soutaichou jaraknya hanya 1 mm dari Author.

"Si Aizen kostum superman,Si Gin kostum rubah,dan Si Tousen kostum Si buta dari gua hantu. Soalnya si Tousen mirip sih sama Si buta dari gua hantu. Hehe…"kata Author nyengir. Semuanya langsung sweatdrop,kecuali Kenpachi dan Yachiru yang masih asyik dengan harum manis mereka. Woi,bagi dong!gue kan juga suka harum manis!

"Oh ya,gue absen dulu ya!Soutaichou?"

"Hadir."

"Soi Fon?"

"Hadir."

"U-U-Unoha-ha-hana?"

"Hadir."

"Byakunyuk?"

"Hm."

"Koma-chan?"

"Hadir."

"Kyoraku?"

"HADIR,CANTIK!"

"Hitsugaya?"

"Hadir."

"Ken…"

"Hadir!"

"Catur?"

"Gue."

"Uki-chan?"

"Hehe,hadir."

"Stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren?"

"Hadir."

"Rukia?"

"Hadir."

"Yachiru?"

"Nyam….hadir!"

"Nanas merah bermuka baboon?"

"Itu sapa?"

"Elu,bego!"

"Eh,hadir."

"Gue?"

HENING…

"Ah ya,gue hadir dong!Kan Gue jadi tour guide!Masa kagak hadir sih!"

"Semua paspor dan visa udah diurus kan?"Tanya Soutaichou."Iya dong!Masa' kagak sih?"kata Author."Author,gue pake gigai apa?"Tanya Komamura."Nih."kata Author sambil menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Kok,manusia?"Tanya Komamura heran."Of course lah,kalo gak,elu gak bakal selamat. You know?"kata Author. Komamura nelen ludah.

Gigai Komamura mirip dengan tubunya Ichigo. Termasuk model rambut,kecuali tingginya,warna rambut dan mata. Warna Rambutnya adalah coklat muda,sedangkan warna matanya adalah emas."Yaudah,ayo cabut!"kata Author.

**BANDARA KOTA KARAKURA**

"Yap,sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan landing. Semuanya sudah berkumpul?"Tanya Author dengan toa hasil nyolong dari Urahara karena author lagi bokek.

"UDAH!"

"Good,good,good… Semuanya udah siap?"Tanya Author.

"SIAP!"

"Oke,pesawatnya udah landing. Time to go!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Author:"Yap,selesai sudah GTI chapter 3. Semuanya sudah siap?"

Semua peserta GTI:"KAN TADI UDAH,AUTHOR GEBLEK!"

Author:"Eh?Ya sudah. Maaf ya kalo pendek ceritanya!"

Semua peserta GTI termasuk Author:"Mau tau selanjutnya?Klik yang hijau ini dan silahkan menunggu!"


	4. In the plane!

Author:"Welcome to GTI chapter 4!Maaf ya bila chapter yang satu ini pendek!Tapi tenang,chapter selanjutnya bakal panjang,lebih panjang dari jenggot Soutaichou malah!"

Yamamoto:"HAH?!LEBIH PANJANG DARI JENGGOT GUE?"

Author:"Yap,that's right!Longer than your jenggot!"

Yamamoto:"Katanya jago bahasa inggris?Jenggot aja kagak tau bahasa inggrisnya!"

Author:"Kan' saya masih pemula!"

Author &Yamamoto:"Please read and review!"

**GTI for Go To Indonesia**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan teletubies,Cadbury

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,OOC,de el el. Dimohon untuk **tidak** makan saat membaca chapter ini.

**DI PESAWAT**

"Ah ya,tempat duduknya udah aku atur. Aku sebutin ya…."kata Author memberi pengumuman. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Soutaichou sama Hitsu."kata Author.

"Akhirnya,gue duduk sama cucuku!"kata Soutaichou sambil berseluncur dengan kaki yang ditekuk(mirip pemain sepakbola yang melakukan selebrasi dah!),dengan backsound '_we are the champion'. _Semua orang yang ada disana langsung cengo karena ada ABG tua. Sedangkan Ichigo gigit jari karena cemburu(DI FANFIC INI GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA PAIR,STROBERI RASA JERUK BENTUK DUREN!).

"Selanjutnya,Unohana sama Soi Fon."kata Author.

Unohana sama Soi Fon Cuma bilang "Hm."doang.

"Selanjutnya,Renji sama Ichigo."kata Author.

"HAH?"kata Renji dan Ichigo berbarengan.

"Selanjutnya,Uki-chan sama Kyoraku."kata Author.

Kyoraku dan Ukitake berpelukan mirip Tele*ubies. Saya jadi ingat masa kecil saya…

"Selanjutnya,Kenpachi sama Yachiru."kata Author.

Kenpachi cuek-cuek aja,sedangkan Yachiru sudah mulai meneriakkan'Hidup Author!'. Padahal saya sengaja si Yachiru duduk sama si Kenpachi,biar cocok gitu.

"Selanjutnya,Byakunyuk dengan Rukia."kata Author.

"Hm,bagus,bagus,bagus…"kata Byakuya sambil manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Rukia memeluk Byakuya, Renji gigit jari karena cemburu(HARUS BERAPA KALI SIH GUE MESTI BILANG KALO GAK ADA YANG NAMANYA PAIR DI FANFIC INI?!).

"Selanjutnya,Koma-chan sama Mayuri ya!"kata Author. Mayuri udah senyam-senyum sendiri,sedangkan Komamura Cuma diem doang.

"Selesai!"kata Author. Semuanya langsung ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

….

SETELAH PESAWAT TAKE OFF

"Eh Nji,tumben elu gak muntah?"Tanya Ichigo heran."Iye dong!Sapa dulu… GUE!"kata Renji sombong."Eh,kok bisa?Kan elu belom beli obat anti mabuk?"Tanya Ichigo mulai curiga. Renji kemudian berbisik.

_"Gue nyuri obat anti mabuknya si Author. Jangan-bilang sapa-sapa."_

"RENJI BEGO!KALO DIMARAHIN SAMA AUTHOR GIMANA?!"teriak Ichigo syok."Shhhhtttt… jangan keras-keras bego!Nanti ketauan!"bisik Renji.

"EHEM!PANTESAN AJA DI TAS GAK ADA OBAT ANTI MABUK!"kata seseorang disamping mereka. Ichigo dan Renji(terutama) syok. "E-eh,Author ya,g-gak,gu-gue gak nyuri obat Author kok!"kata Renji gugup.

_'Dasar Ichigo geblek!jadi ketauan deh!'_

"HEYYYAAHHH!"teriak Author yang kemudian memegang leher Renji dan…

"H-HELP!"teriak Renji minta tolong sambil memegangi lehernya. Ichigo segera membantu Renji.

"W-woi,Author!Take it easy dong!Santai bro,santai!"kata Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Author."TAKE IT EASY MBAHMU!GUE KAN' JUGA MABUK UDARA!"teriak Author sekenceng mungkin sambil mencekik Renji sekuat mungkin. Para Taichou pun akhirnya turun tangan.

"Udah, si Renji."bujuk Unohana. Tapi Author menolak.

"Tenang Author,nanti gue kasih coklat Ca*bury lho…"bujuk Ukitake dengan senyuman lebar. Author Cuma melihat Ukitake sekilas,setelah itu langsung mencekik Renji lagi.

_'Kampret,gue dikacangin.'_

"Author,elu kayak anak kecil sih!"kata Hitsugaya sewot tapi Author ngacangin Hitsugaya.

_'Cih,gue dikacangin!'_

"Hmmmpphh…"muka Author berubah menjadi kehijauan,tanda mau muntah."GYAAAAAA!AUTHOR,KALO MAU MUNTAH JANGAN DIBAJU GUE!"teriak Renji,tapi terlambat,dan….

"HOEK!"Author muntah,tepat di baju Renji. Semua chara Bleach memandangnya dengan perasaan jijik,terutama si Renji yang menjadi korban 'Air terjun' tersebut.

"Hmmmppphhhh… gue mau muntah…"kata Renji yang jijik melihat bekas muntahan Author."Author,sebaiknya elu segera ke kamar mandi,trus kumur-kumur pake larutan pembersih mulut,trus minum obat anti mabuk gih!Gue udah nemu obat anti mabuk soalnya!"kata Unohana. Author melepaskan cekikannya,lalu mengangguk dan pergi ke kamar mandi sambil membawa larutan pembersih mulut.

"Nah,Renji ,elu ganti baju gih!"kata Byakuya yang kemudian melempar baju ganti ke Renji. Renji menurut.

...

"Aaahh… Akhirnya. Thanks ya Unohana!"kata Author breterima kasih. Unohana hanya mengangguk.

"Errrr…Unohana-taichou,ada obat anti mabuk lagi gak?"Tanya Renji. Unohana hanya menggeleng.

_'KAMPRET!'_

"Tapi,ada minyak kayu putih kok!"kata Unohana sambil menunjuk sebotol kayu putih. Renji langsung mengambil minyak kayu putih tersebut. Tapi efek minyak kayu putih tersebut tidak mempan ke Renji,hasilnya,Renji tetap mau muntah.

"Nji,nih,minum teh jahe. Biar gak muntah!"kata Author sambil menyodorkan teh jahe ke Renji."Makasih ya Author!Gue kira elu bakal balas dendam!"kata Renji sambil meminum teh jahe tersebut."Iye,sama-sama. Untung aja gue pemaaf,coba kalau gak,tak kepret nanti!'kata Author."Maafin gue ya,udah nyuri obat anti mabuk elu!"kata Renji meminta maaf."Iye. Makanya,jangan nyuri!Kena batu juga kan' akhirnya?"Tanya Author sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Renji hanya mengangguk malu.

….

"Woi,Ichigo!Abis ini,kita 'main' kendo yuk!"ajak Kenpachi sambil menengok ke belakang,tempat duduk Ichigo. Ichigo jadi keringat dingin mendengar ajakan Kenpachi.

_'Jangan,jangan kayak di chapter 1 lagi…'_

"Di Indonesia,ada yang berbulu kayak Yourichi-sama gak ya?"Tanya Soi Fon sambil menengok ke jendela. Komamura,yang berada di belakang Soi Fon,langsung keringat dingin karena mendengar omongan Soi Fon.

_'Hidup gue terancam kayaknya…'_

"Indonesia,tanah kelahiranku."kata Author sambil menengok ke jendela.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author:"SELESAI!"

Ukitake:"MERDEKA!"

Author:"Lha,kan' 17 Agustus masih lama,Uki-chan?"

Ukitake:"MERDEKA!"

Author:"Wateper deh!"

Author&Ukitake:"PLEASE REVIEW!"


	5. Welcome to Jakarta!

Ketemu lagi dengan saya!Maaf jika update super duper telat!Soalnya dapet idenya lama banget!Nah,chapter ini akhirnya update juga!Nah,cincongnya habis,mari kita capcus!

**GTI For Go To Indonesia**

**Disclaimer:**Bleach bukan punya saya,begitu juga dengan Assasin creed dan The Jacatra Secret!

**Warning:**Gaje,abal,garing,OOC,typo, apalah!Oh ya,kesamaan tempat,nama,dll adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan!

"WELCOME TO JAKARTA!"sorak Author sambil mengangkat dua tangan saat mereka sudah landing. Sedangkan para shinigami hanya ber'Wow' ria."Selanjutnya,tempat penginapan!Ikut aku!"kata Author langsung tanpa babibu,sedangkan para shinigami mengekor Author sambil membawa koper masing-masing.

"Mobil pariwisata?"Tanya para shinigami yang-entah mengapa- terkagum-kagum. Ironis banget ya kalian para shinigami ndeso meskipun jenius!*Author ditikam para shinigami*

"Silahkan masuk!Susunannya sama kayak di pesawat tadi!Untuk barang,silahkan ditaruh di bagasi mobil!"kata Author. Para shinigami menurut.

"Kita nginap di hotel mana Author?"Tanya Byakuya."Hotel yang angker dong!Tapi gak tau namanya."kata Author. Byakuya hanya mendengus. Oh ya,karena saya belum pernah ke hotel manapun di Jakarta,jadi hotelnya tak bernama dan suka-suka saya,OK!

Byakuya menengok ke jendela. Jalanan saat itu ramai sekali. Banyak kendaraan lalu-lalang,karena saat itu jam 6 pagi. Langit tampak bersahabat,awan-awan menghias langit kota Jakarta. Suara klakson sering berbunyi di hampir sudut jalan kota Jakarta. Bahkan saking seringnya,suara klakson seperti musik bagi para pengendara di kota Jakarta.

"Tunggu,kau bilang hotelnya angker?"Tanya Renji. Author mengangguk."Yah… berarti nanti kita harus mengkonsou para arwah gentayangan dong!Gak asyik ah!"eluh Renji. Wajahnya tampak lemas dan lesu,tak ada semangat.

"Itu kan' tugas kalian para shinigami!"jawab Author ketus. Wajah Renji makin lesu."Tapi tenang,panorama Indonesia akan membuat kalian bersemangat!"lanjut Author dengan semangat. Para shinigami yang terlihat lesu karena mendengar obrolan Renji dengan Author tadi,langsung cerah mukanya.

"Kita sudah sampai!"sorak Author. Tanpa babibu,para shinigami tersebut langsung check in ke hotel sambil membawa koper masing-masing,tanpa memperdulikan Author yang kesulitan membawa kopernya karena terlalu berat.

"Author,kok elo lelah banget?Abis ngapain?"Tanya Renji dengan lugunya."GRRR… GUE ABIS BAWA NIH KOPER NYOLOTIN KARNA BERAT DAN TAK ADA YANG NOLONGIN BEGO!"teriak Author sambil mengirim deathglare ke para shinigami yang ada disana. Semuanya,kecuali Yachiru langsung mendeathglare Renji karena mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak tepat dan bukan saat yang tepat."Mmm,eh,ah,anu…"Renji jadi ciut seketika."Sudahlah,lupakan!"kata Author dingin. Renji langsung sujud syukur mendengar kalimat Author barusan.

Hotel tempat mereka menginap hotel bintang lima. Tampak mewah dan fasilitasnya komplit. Tapi sayang,hotel tersebut angker. Konon,1 tahun setelah selesai dibangun,hotel tersebut menjadi angker karena ada mahasiswa yang ditikam,lalu mayatnya disimpan di dalam hotel tersebut. Tak ada yang tahu dimana mayatnya dan siapa pembunuhnya. Dan arwahnya bergentayangan di hotel untuk mencari keadilan. Arwah tersebut berkeliling hotel untuk mencari orang yang mau membelanya. Tapi,sampai sekarang,tak ada satupun orang yang mau membelanya. Dan karena itulah Author memilih hotel tersebut. Yakni untuk menolong arwah tersebut dan mengirimnya ke soul society.

"Oke,akan kusebutkan kamarnya."kata Author. Semua shinigami langsung pasang telinga.

"Yo,Kenpachi sama Yachiru!Soutaichou sama Hitsugaya!Kyoraku sama Ukitake!Ichigo sama Renji!Unohana sama Soi Fon!Aku sama Rukia!Komamura sendiri!Byakuya sama Mayuri!Dah,jangan banyak cincong lagi!"kata Author dengan nada rap. Para shinigami koprol jungkir balik 100 kali sambil goyang ngebor.

_'Kayaknya si Author berbakat juga jadi penyanyi rap!'_batin Ichigo kagum."Author,gue gak terima sekamar sama si catur berjalan ini!"protes Byakuya."Gue juga gak mau sekamar sama lekong macam lo kali!"protes Mayuri."Kan' udah gue bilang jangan banyak CINCONG!NGERTI?!"bentak Author sambil mengirim deathglare ke dua shinigami level taichou tersebut. Keduanya langsung ciut.

"Author."panggil soutaichou."What's up bro?"Tanya Author yang makin gaul."Nomor kamar coy!"kata soutaichou yang tak kalah gaulnya. Wess,sepertinya para shinigami sudah mulai gaul nih!

"Semuanya di lantai 10,secara berurut,100,101,102,103,104,105,106,107,dan 108!"kata Author singkat,lalu langsung ngibrit ke lift,diikuti para shinigami mudik tersebut. Karena liftnya berukuran medium,jadinya terasa sedikit sesak. Saat Author memencet tombol berangka 10,tiba-tiba ada sebuah tulisan didalam lift tersebut.

"Overweight."

Melihat tulisan tersebut,otomatis semuanya langsung menatap Komamura. Menyadari berat badannya membuat sebuah lift macet,Komamura memutuskan untuk lewat tangga,meskipun mungkin butuh waktu berjam-jam karena ia dalam gigai,bukan dalam keadaan pure shinigami.

Setelah duduk berjam-jam di pesawat,akhirnya para shinigami kita bisa bernafas lega karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Tinggal beristirahat dan milih tempat rekreasi. Gampang kan'?

Tapi sayang,tujuan mereka refreshing tertunda dahulu karena ternyata lift yang mereka pakai sekarang tiba-tiba macet,dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah bayangan putih.

"Tolong aku…"suara tersebut berasal dari bayangan putih!

"S-siapa kau?"Tanya Hitsugaya yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran bayangan putih tersebut.

"Aku adalah arwah hotel ini…"

"Author!"semua shinigami yang ada disana langsung melirik Author."Aku kan' sudah bilang!"kata Author membela diri.

"Tolong aku…"

"Baiklah. Apa yang bisa kami lakukan?"Byakuya angkat bicara. Byakuya sudah tidak tahan untuk beristirahat.

"Tolong…. Tangkap orang yang telah membunuhku…"

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Byakuya sambil melirik ke para taichou,kecuali Komamura yang sedang berjuang untuk ke lantai 10 dengan tangga."Baiklah. Kami sanggupi."kata Soutaichou bijak. Bayangan putih tersebut menghilang,bersamaan dengan lift yang mulai beroperasi lagi.

Sementara itu…

Kini Komamura sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya."Buset dah!Lama bener tuh shinigami yang ngusir gue!Untung aja gue tadi ditolong sama Rendi tadi!"kata Komamura sambil melirik koridor lantai 10. Tampak orang-orang berjalan kesana kemari.

"Masuk aja dah!Sendiri ini gue!"Komamura memasuki kamarnya. Kamar hotel tersebut ternyata cukup mewah. Ada tv LCD dan tempat tidur berukuran king size. Jendela berukuran besar menghiasi kamar. Kamar mandinya pun terbilang mewah. Ada shower yang bisa diatur suhu airnya dan kloset. Lantainya bersih,begitu juga dengan dindingnya.

"Nih hotel mewah tapi kok angker ya?"Tanya Komamura ke dirinya sendiri.

BRAK!

"Komamura-taichou!Kami punya berita kalau arwah hotel ini meminta bantuan kami!"kata para taichou yang main masuk mirip maling kutang.

"Oh,aku sudah tahu kok!"jawab Komamura.

"S-sudah tahu?"Tanya Renji yang sepertinya terlihat panic.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."

_FLASHBACK_

_Komamura tengah bersusah payah untuk ke lantai 10 dengan tangga. Ini baru lantai 3,tinggal 7 lantai lagi. Keringat mengucur di wajahnya._

_"Cih,dasar lift bego!Gue jadi harus naik tangga deh!"gerutu Komamura sambil menaiki anak tangga satu persatu._

_"Tolong aku…"kata bayangan putih yang ada didepannya._

_"Siapa kau?"_

_"Aku arwah hotel ini…"_

_"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"_

_"Tangkap orang yang telah membunuhku…"_

_"Apa kau tahu siapa yang membunuhmu?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu…"_

_"Aku ingin menolongmu,tapi aku harus minta ijin ke Yamamoto-dono."_

_"Kalau begitu,aku akan datang ke orangnya… dimana dia?"_

_"Di lift bersama yang lainnya."_

_"Kenapa kau tidak menaiki lift?"_

_"Karena aku terlalu berat."_

_"Aku akan menolongmu…"_

_"Terimakasih!Siapa namamu?"_

_"Aku Rendi…"_

_"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke soul society?"_

_"Aku tidak ingin kesana sampai orang yang telah membunuhku tertangkap… Lagipula disini tidak ada shinigami…"_

_"Kapan kau terbunuh?"_

_"1 tahun yang lalu…"_

_"Berarti pembunuhnya masih hidup."_

_"Iya…"_

_"Terimakasih telah membantu membawa koper-koperku!"_

_"Tak masalah… karena kau mau menolongku…"_

_"Aku harap orang yang membunuhmu bisa secepatnya tertangkap."_

_"Iya,aku harap…"_

_Kini Komamura sudah berada di lantai 10._

_"Pak,bapak ngomong sama siapa?"Tanya pegawai hotel tersebut."Aku berbicara dengan arwah hotel ini."jawab Komamura. Pegawai hotel tersebut langsung pamit,lalu menuju lantai 1._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"R-Renji?"kata Ichigo sambil ngorek kuping."RENDI BEGO!"teriak Renji tepat di kuping Ichigo. Budek-budek dah tuh stroberi rasa jeruk bentuk duren.

"Trus,gimana dong?"Tanya Unohana."Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menolongnya. Kita shinigami."kata Hitsugaya dengan nada sarkastik."Iya,Toshiro benar. Bagaimanapun kalian shinigami,tugas kalian membawa arwah-arwah ke soul society."kata Ichigo membenarkan.

"Lalu,bagaimana kita memecahkan masalah ini?Aku ingin menyelesaikan ini cepat-cepat. Aku ingin refreshing."kata Soutaichou."Bagaimana kalau kita ke polisi?"usul Ukitake."Tidak. Mereka tidak akan mau karena tidak ada bukti."tolak Soi Fon."Lagipula jika kita ke polisi,pasti kita akan diwawancarai."kata Author. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita wawancarai manager hotel ini?Mungkin saja ia tahu."usul Byakuya."Aku setuju. Lagi pula jika pelakunya adalah manager hotel ini,pasti bisa terlihat dari mimik mukanya."kata Rukia setuju."Lalu,ada lagi yang ia katakan,Komamura-taichou?"Tanya Kyoraku. Komamura menggeleng."Tidak. Tidak ada lagi. Hanya itu saja."

"Misteri lagi. Sebal."eluh Renji."Aku memang sengaja memilih hotel ini,karena aku ingin menolong arwah tersebut."kata Author. Semuanya mengangguk.

"AHA!AKU PUNYA IDE!"teriak Author tiba-tiba,membuat semuanya terkaget-kaget."Koma-chan,kau bilang pegawai hotelnya langsung ke lantai 1 kan' setelah mendengar penjelasan kamu?"Tanya Author dengan muka cerah secerah mentari."Iya."jawab Komamura singkat."Bagaimana jika kamu menstlaker pegawai hotel tersebut?Lantai 1 kan' ada kantor manager hotel ini!"usul Author. Komamura mengangguk,lalu keluar dari gigainya."Dan Hitsugaya,kau stalker manager hotel ini!"usul Author. Hitsugaya mengangguk,lalu keluar dari gigainya."Dan gigai ini,kita sembunyikan di toko Urahara!"kata Author. Hitsugaya membuka gerbang senkaimon,lalu para shinigami yang masih di gigai masing-masing melempar 2 gigai tersebut secara asal-asalan ke toko Urahara."Urahara,nitip ya!"kata Author saat gerbang senkaimon mulai menutup. Sedangkan Urahara yang ketiban 2 gigai tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,kalian berdua sudah mengerti instruksi kan'?"Tanya Author. Komamura dan Hitsugaya mengangguk."Baiklah,menyebar!"kedua taichou tersebut menghilang.

ESOKNYA…

"Hm… begitu ya?"kata Soutaichou sambil manggut-manggut. 2 taichou tersebut mengangguk."Seperti yang kuduga."kata Byakuya sarkastik."Selanjutnya apa?"Tanya Renji bingung."Kita harus membuat dia ditangkap polisi."kata Hitsugaya."Heh,ini membosankan. Betulkan' Yachiru?"Tanya Kenpachi."Iya!Itu betul Ken-chan!"jawab Yachiru."Meskipun ini membosankan,tapi kita harus melakukannya!Jika tidak,mungkin kita tidak akan bisa keluar kota!"kata Author memperingatkan. Semuanya tertunduk diam.

"Dan kita dalam jalan buntu…"kata Mayuri lirih sambil memutar otaknya 100 kali. Semuanya tampak berpikir keras."Sudahlah!Lupakan saja dahulu!Bagaimana kalau kita berenang?"usul Author sambil menunjuk ke kolam renang. Wajah para shinigami yang tadinya redup jadi cerah kembali."AYO!"

Kini kolam renang sudah dipenuhi para shinigami yang asyik berenang kesana-kemari."Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman mini besok?"usul Author."Boleh-boleh!"semua shinigami mengangguk senang."Bagaimana kalau kita main ayam-ayaman?"usul Yachiru. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah,yang mau ikutan cari pasangan!"kata Author. Ichigo dengan Hitsugaya,Kenpachi dengan Yachiru,Byakuya dengan Rukia,dan Ukitake dengan Kyoraku. Yang lainnya jadi penonton.

"Mulai!"komando Author. Tim Ichigo melawan tim Byakuya,sedangkan tim Kenpachi melawan Tim Ukitake.

Rukia sedikit terdesak dengan dorongan Hitsugaya. Sedangkan Yachiru mendorong Kyoraku secara asal-asalan,membuat Kyoraku terdesak.

BYUR!

"Kita menang Toushiro!"kata Ichigo gembira.

PLETAK!

"Sakit!"kata Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya."Hitsugaya-taichou,bego!"maki Hitsugaya kesal.

BYUR!

"Yay,kita menang Ken-chan!"sorak Yachiru gembira."Yang menang lawan yang menang!"kata Author. Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya dengan mantap,sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kenpachi,sedangkan Kenpachi sedang menggendong Yachiru dengan mantap,sambil diikuti seringaian kearah Ichigo. Elo naksir Kenpachi?

"Mulai!"komando Author. Hitsugaya mendorong Yachiru hingga terdesak. Sedangkan Ichigo menjauh dari Kenpachi yang ternyata melakukan sliding tackle ke Ichigo."Diem napa jeruk bego!"maki Hitsugaya yang hampir terjatuh."S-sorry,gue di sliding tackle mulu sama Kenpachi nih!"kata Ichigo sambil menghindar dari sliding tackle Kenpachi. Dia melompat,nungging,nyungsep,nari gangnam style(?),nari balet(?)sampe break dance(?) Cuma untuk menghindar dari sliding tackle Kenpachi.

BYUR!

"Kita menang lagi Ken-chan!"sorak Yachiru."Ah,elo curang Kenpachi!Masa' gue di sliding tackle mulu!"protes Ichigo."Yang penting,Hepii!"kata Kenpachi gaje. Kayaknya Kenpachi jadi korban iklan deh!

"Hepi jidat lo!Kaki gue jadi memar neh!Lagian ngapain seh main ayam-ayaman mesti make sliding tackle segala?!"kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk kakinya yang memar."Hehe…"Kenpachi hanya terkekeh.

"Udahan yuk. Gue pengen beli es krim. Gue kepanasan."kata Hitsugaya sambil berenang ke tepian,lalu naik keatas,diikuti Rukia yang kepanasan juga."Cucuku,kakek traktirin kamu es krim ya…"kata Soutaichou sambil berjalan kearah Hitsugaya."Errr,baiklah."sahut Hitsugaya. Mereka bertiga pun membeli es krim di luar hotel.

JAM 00.00

"Grah,gara-gara insomnia nih!Jadi gak bisa tidur lagi deh!Mana yang lainnya udah pada tidur lagi!Kampret!"gerutu Author sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Piyama berwarna putih dengan gambar snoopy menutupi tubuh kurusnya. Terdengar dengkuran keras dari kamar Renji dan Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok yang tinggi besar di depannya. Author segera mengenali sosok tersebut.

"Komamura?Ngapain lo disini?"Tanya Author ke sosok tersebut."Eh,Author. Lha,lo ngapain disini?"Tanya Komamura balik."Yee… situ dulu dong jawab!"ujar Author."Iye-iye. Gue abis baca novel. Kalo lo?"Tanya Komamura. Author mendesah."Insomnia."ujarnya lirih."Oh ya,lo abis baca novel apa?Bisa gue pinjam gak?"tanya Author."Assasin creed. Lo gak boleh baca tuh buku. Ada adegan dibawah umur."ujar Komamura."Oh iya!Gue kan' bawa novel 'The Jacatra secret'!Baca ah!"kata Author sambil bakil ke kamarnya. Komamura hanya cengo,lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

ESOKNYA…

"APA?!HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU ILANG?!"teriak semuanya syok. Soutaichou mengangguk."Kta harus bertindak!"kata Author. Semuanya langsung mengangguk,lalu keluar dari gigai masing-masing,kecuali Ichigo yang memang tak ingin tubuhnya membusuk,jadi ia memasukkan Kon ke tubuhnya."Bukakan gerbang senkaimon!Lalu kita titip gigai-gigai ini ke toko Urahara!"kata Author. Rukia maju selangkah,lalu membukakan gerbang senkaimon. Author melempar gigai-gigai para taichou,Renji,Rukia,dan Yachiru ke dalam gerbang senkaimon secara asal-asalan. Sekali lagi,Urahara ketiban gigai,tapi bedanya yang ini banyak,membuatnya jadi kelelep.

"LET'S GO!"

To Be Continue

Yay,akhirnya chapter 5 selesai!Kok,kayaknya garing ya?Ah,tapi terserah para readers lah!Duh,kaki saya jadi luka-luka karena latihan karate. Jadinya kalau mau jalan pincang. Oh ya,PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
